lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Divination Art
The various kinds of divination arts could be split into three categories based on particular standards, and that standard was based on the source of the revelation. Own Spirituality Method The first category of divination included tarot, poker, pendulums, dowsing canes, and dreams. By using the inquirer’s own spirituality and its communication with the spirit world to gain a revelation, it could be interpreted for an answer. However, spirit pendulums and dowsing canes had very high requirements of one’s spirituality, Spirit Body, and Astral Projection. Non-Beyonders are unable to obtain precise or clear revelations. Card divination provides a fixed symbolism, presenting even an average person’s faint revelation. Dreams were somewhere in between the other forms. Spirit Pendulum Divination It’s also called spirit dowsing. It relies on Astral Projection’s connection with the Spirit World and space to communicate with spiritual intelligence through the aid of natural materials such as crystals, gems, or special metals. It requires the use of a dominant hand to hold the pendulum chain. Then, close their eyes and repeat the sentence seven times in mind. Then see if the spirit pendulum turns or not. A counterclockwise motion implies bad, while a clockwise motion is good. It can also be interpreted as success or failure. Dowsing Rod Seeking Divination in attempts to locate a target. It requires two dowsing rods. Dowsing rods are shaped like two straight metal wires tapered to an edge. The tool of choice has to be wooden, metallic, or a mixture of both. The dowser would hold on to the shorter side and turn it to ascertain the correct direction. Although some dowsers use other equipment or no equipment at all. Dream Divination Repeating the question seven times, remembering the details, and then enter a state of Cogitation, allowing the Astral Projection to roam the spirit world in a dream. Spirit Numerology and Astromancy Method The second category included Spirit Numerology and astromancy, as well as their derived forms. The fortune-teller uses either the personal details of the inquirer, or changes in nature before using calculations, inference, and interpretation to answer their questions. With this method, the initiative did not lie in the inquirer, but the fortune-teller. Astrolobe Divination Astrolabe divination was one of the astromancy divination methods. However, ordinary people could also attempt to interpret things. For instance, the most basic birth horoscope was to determine the inquirer’s fate by determining the positions of the sun, moon, blue and red stars at their birth, the corresponding spots in the sky, matching the representative symbols to the astrolabe, and the corresponding situations of the different constellations. This required the fortune-teller to be able to calculate the states of the planets and constellations which is rather complicated. Of course, there are publications that aided people to look up the values. Some even simplified it by making a vague read with just the constellations. Third-Party Method The third category used an external third party, separate from the inquirer and the fortune-teller. They used rituals to ask for a direct answer from the unknown or the supernatural. Even though there was a high chance that an average person would not succeed, there were cases where they managed to communicate with malicious spirits or entities that drove them to insanity. These methods of divination usually lead to tragedies. The magic mirror divination belong in this category Magic Mirror Divination In mysticism, mirrors were connected to the unknown and mystery, like they were the doors of the spiritual word. The magic mirror divinations that were strictly controlled by the Nighthawks and Mandated Punishers were those that asked evil gods or mysterious existences for help. Furthermore, the fortune-teller couldn’t randomly fabricate things. Some phrases or qualities had the potential to invite the attention of unknown entities. Category:Terminology